This invention relates to forming images through lamination by incorporating a lamination module with a printer. In particular, the invention relates to a system and method for forming an image by combining a plurality of printed sheets through lamination.
Today, if one wishes to enlarge a document, an electronic device, such as a computer, a wireless device or an internet appliance, sends a print job command to a printer. In particular, a printer driver installed within the electronic devices""s operating system software component sends a print job command so that a printed image is formed on printed sheets. Typically, a printer driver configures each printed image to fit on a single printed sheet of a predetermined size. Although a printed image may be scaled for enlargement or reduction on a single printed sheet, current printers do not arrange a series of printed sheets so as to form a single printed image. Moreover, today""s printers do not provide for enlargement of a printed image on a series of printed sheets.
Accordingly, a lamination imaging system of the present invention includes a printing system and a lamination module connected to the printing system. The lamination module includes a module logic unit for generating imaging instructions. The lamination module then forms an image from a plurality of printed sheets sent from the printing system based on these imaging instructions. In particular, through a lamination finishing sequence, the lamination module laminates the plurality of printed sheets to form the image.
Illustratively, the lamination module may create a single image, an enlarged image, and/or a contiguous image from the plurality of printed sheets. Some examples of images include alphanumeric information including a text document, graphic information including drawings, and photographic information including digital or video pictures. As shown in FIG. 3, the module logic unit configures the desired image from the plurality of printed sheets in a variety of arrangements, such as a xe2x80x9cmatrixxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9ctrainxe2x80x9d configuration.
The lamination module further includes an arrangement unit linked with the module logic unit. The arrangement unit positions the plurality of printed sheets received by the printing system so that the lamination module forms the desired image by laminating these arranged printed sheets.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a method for image formation through lamination includes connecting a printing system with a lamination module and then forming an image with the lamination module from a plurality of printed sheets. The method further includes executing a lamination finishing sequence with the lamination module.
With the lamination finishing sequence, a module logic unit of the lamination module receives a print job command from the printing system. By reading the print job command, the module logic unit determines whether a desired image is larger than allowable standard settings for the printing system. If larger, the lamination finishing sequence identifies user preferences associated with the document command. The module logic unit generates imaging instructions based on these user preferences. The lamination finishing sequence then facilitates printing and lamination based on the imaging instructions.
In sum, as a matter of enhancing imaging capacity for printing systems, there is a clear need for a lamination imaging system that forms an image from a plurality of printed sheets. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a system and method for forming an image through lamination by combining a plurality of printed sheets.